


You are a...

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Series: The Garlean Mage: Stormblood divergence [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: Zenos discovers something interesting about the WoL.





	You are a...

“You are Garlean?” 

Zenos watched the warrior’s eyes widen. She reached up instinctively, shaking fingers searching her forehead, and her face turned pale when she realized the absence of her headband. Without it, there was no mistaking the tell-tale sign of her true heritage. The third eye. 

The prince easily ignored the burning pain that resulted from his defeat and forced split from Shinryu. His attention focused only on this new revelation. Never would he had guessed that this warrior was one of his own kind. However, what shocked him was that she could use magic. 

Questions filled Zenos and he wanted answers. 

The warrior of light tensed when she heard distant footfall approaching them. Her friends and allies, no doubt. Judging by the fear in her eyes, Zenos figured they had no idea what she was. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Zenos threw himself forward. The woman barely had time to react to his presence beside her before he brought his closed fist down onto her head. Picking up the unconscious warrior before she fully landed on the ground, he made a quick retreat from the royal menagerie. 

Her friends and allies failed arrive soon enough. All that Lyse could find of the warrior of light was her abandoned headband.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost everything about this is a little vague and out there. The idea has been stirring for a while and I wanted to get it out there. I haven't played ffxiv yet but I'd love feedback if people are interested in seeing this (or my idea for a Garlean wol) expanded upon.


End file.
